


Une chanson du passé

by Nelja



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un point de vue légèrement différent sur le moment où Fingon part délivrer Maedhros, écrit sur le thème "amour inavoué".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une chanson du passé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Tolkien.

C'est un air de Valinor qui s'éleva dans l'air vicié des Montagnes de Fer, une chanson qui parlait de jeunesse, de gloire et d'amour, avec une fougue qui défiait le Mal jusqu'en son coeur.

C'est le même chant qui, du haut de la falaise, lui fit écho, avec des accents de souffrance qui le changeaient en complainte sur la nostalgie, les espoirs et les occasions perdues.

Fingon leva la tête, le coeur empli d'espoir. Il escalada presque en courant les pentes escarpées ; du moins, tant qu'il le put. La dernière falaise, verticale et lisse, était un obstacle infranchissable.

Pourtant, ils continuèrent à chanter, ensemble, leurs regards noyés l'un dans l'autre, et ils sentirent toutes les murailles qui s'étaient élevées entre eux s'effondrer, l'innocence naïve de l'enfance et les fiertés stupides de l'adolescence, les paroles violentes, l'exil à Formenos et le mariage de Fingon qui semblaient si loin derrière eux, le serment des Noldor oublié, l'incendie de Losgar et les douleurs d'Helcaraxë pardonnés.

"Tue-moi." demanda Maedhros d'une voix fière, noble et brisée.

"Je ne peux pas !"

"Ne me force pas à te supplier. Au milieu de mes souffrances, une seule joie me reste : Fingon, fils de Fingolfin, est encore en vie et ne me hait pas. Rien ne pourrait m'accorder une libération plus douce que sa main."

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus d'espoir, plus de devoirs et de serments. Leurs coeurs mis à nu par la musique et les souffrances pouvaient se toucher, et Fingon pensa un instant les unir pour toujours, par la flamme des aveux et la morsure d'une flèche, et le flamboiement d'une épée peut-être.

Mais le Seigneur des Airs ne souhaitait pas cette fin pour eux, et sur le dos du roi des Aigles, Fingon put parvenir jusqu'à Maedhros, lui offrir la liberté et la vie en tranchant son poignet droit.

Pendant que Thorondor les emportait vers Mithrim, Fingon serrait dans ses bras le corps de son cousin, douloureusement marqué par la souffrance et les épreuves, mais vivant. Pourtant, malgré la certitude d'être sauvés, malgré la chaleur qu'ils partageaient, Fingon se sentit plus éloigné de Maedhros qu'il l'avait été quand ils chantaient ensemble et s'offraient leurs morts. Tout ce qui avait semblé si facile quand ils se préparaient à cette fin de l'espoir, de la lutte et des souffrances, était maintenant inaccessible.

Ils ne s'appartenaient plus l'un à l'autre. Ils allaient redevenir des guerriers et des Princes, combattant pour leurs peuples, pour l'avenir et pour la lumière d'Arda, et les murailles de leurs destinées déjà se reconstruisaient autour d'eux.

Ce jour-là, Maedhros, fils aîné de la maison de Fëanor, et Fingon, fils aîné de la maison de Fingolfin, se jurèrent amitié éternelle. Leurs sentiments n'étaient peut-être pas exactement ce qu'exprimèrent leurs mots ; ils n'étaient pas moindres, assurément.


End file.
